


fate/伯爵天草/塔.1

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [1]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.1

-哨向设定，没看过设定也不影响，文里都有xxx  
-大致是光炮哨兵、拐和魔术师向导这种粗暴分类，为了cp，有一些角色会不符合这一分类  
-向导是经过严格训练、懂心理学的普通人，没有发情热

爱德蒙·唐泰斯，男，三十七岁，哨兵。  
以谋杀罪被起诉。  
罪行包括闯入议会大厦、杀害三十七名议员、二十一名家属及五名卫兵共计六十三人、致使十一名议员、三十名家属及四十五名卫兵共计八十六人受伤、持热武器拒捕及私自拆卸哨兵芯片，一审宣判死刑。  
二审……正在进行。

爱德蒙面无表情地注视着黑暗。为了防止罪犯有明确的复仇目标——无论是否是死刑犯——法官和陪审团所在的位置一片黑暗，有感官阻隔能力的幕布遮挡了他们的身形，以至于他只能看着那一片漆黑。他的双手双脚都被铐在椅子上，腹部也戴着铁环，无论怎么看都是不可能再逃离的阶下囚。他也不想逃离，无所谓，什么都无所谓。不过就是死而已。  
他犯案前就做好了死的准备。  
闯入、谋杀、拒捕，一条条相关法令板上钉钉地宣告着他必然被处死，整个联盟法典也翻不出哪怕一句能为他辩白的话。那又如何呢——他懒洋洋地闭上眼，放空了思维。  
他的身份、严格而言是“族群”是“哨兵”。这是一群天生五感超出常人的人，他们敏锐的神经一刻不停地收集着周围的信息，因而他们的世界总被纷乱复杂的冗余信息占据。也正因此，他们的精神总是处于焦躁和不安，就像一群时刻会失控的危险兵器——实际上，大多数哨兵也正是“兵器”。他们隶属于军部，被名为“塔”的组织监管，体内植入会释放电流的哨兵芯片，一旦彻底失控就当场处死。就是这样一群人，被从小灌输着“为了国家”之类的说辞，一拨一拨地被送往前线。  
爱德蒙曾经也是个忠于国家的好青年。  
直到他在战场上失联，九死一生地回到“塔”，发现自己的财物已经被没收，妻子被带走玩弄至死。  
为什么要杀人？那不是很明显吗。

爱德蒙慢悠悠地晃了晃手指，感受指腹在椅子上移动的温暖触感。这是有一群人大叫着“没有被定罪的人如果坐在冰冷的椅子上，会因为恐惧而被迫认错”而谋求来的罪犯福利，柔软的羊毛毯包裹着椅子，包括固定双手的扶手。他感觉到有细小的生物电在自己指尖流动，像是抚摸柔软长发的质感。  
海黛。  
他的妻子、他的圣女、他的向导。  
所谓向导是哨兵的搭档。如果说哨兵是武器，那么向导就是严格训练过的操控员。很久前有个奇妙的问题，叫“飞机和飞行员哪个贵”——在向导与哨兵的关系中，毫无疑问，向导更昂贵。他们有高深的心理学知识和善于捕捉哨兵行为信息的感官，还有无时无刻不在判断哨兵情绪的智慧的大脑。纾解哨兵因为太过敏感积累的情绪、辅佐他们的生活和战斗，向导往往是哨兵全心信任和依靠的人，因而兄弟姐妹成为向导哨兵组合或向导哨兵组合发展为恋人的不在少数。爱德蒙和海黛属于后者，以爱德蒙的A+级哨兵评定，他有拥有专属向导的资格，也有与她缔结婚约的资格。  
其实原本海黛可以不死的。爱德蒙几乎想得到她梗着脖子和军部抗议、拒绝被分派给下一个哨兵的样子，那时候橙红的长发一定随着她的动作来回摇摆，让她美得不似凡人。向导是普通人，但后天培养他们所花费的钱财让他们比与自己同体重的黄金更昂贵，所以她从未受到粗暴的对待，也许当时她也以为只要自己坚持就能得到想要的——傻孩子，不能利用的黄金还不如没有啊。  
爱德蒙忍不住笑起来。有一个声音在一条条陈列他的罪状，诉说他杀害了多少人、有多少个家庭因他而破碎，但那些声音在他耳边轻松地流逝了。他的感官依旧在试图捕捉这些信息，但他的思维拒绝处理。有什么关系呢，他很快就会和海黛团聚，主的花园——不，遥远的地狱必然有他的一席之地，而海黛将在花园中绽放，他只需要远远看着她便好了。  
“……我认为，嫌疑人应当维持原判。”那个声音宣告，“诸位陪审员请发言。”  
一长串各种人的声音，总之没有人会为他辩护。没有任何理由。爱德蒙几乎要睡着了，没有利益、甚至有害处，对他的宣判只是他们枯燥生活中的一次理所当然——如果死的人和他们没关系的话。当然，应该没关系，因为陪审制度里有回避规定，如果陪审员的亲属是受害者，他们会被要求回避而禁止出庭。  
“嫌疑人的行为……应当……”  
“极其恶劣……死刑……”  
“不思悔改……这样的……”  
“诸位陪审员，请听我一句话。”是个听上去年龄不大的声音，大概是哪家的贵公子吧，“嫌疑人确实做出了令人愤慨的恶行……”  
爱德蒙抬了抬眼皮，感觉自己的脑壳都要发疼了。别再长篇大论了，一个死刑很难判决吗？  
“……但是A+级的哨兵是极其稀缺的资源。根据他的履历……”  
利益。啊，利益。怎么，才这么一点点大，就想着救下死刑犯来发展自己的势力？  
“……我有理由认为，他在战场上遇到了极端情况而引发了精神混乱，因此做出了袭击行为……”  
不。引发精神混乱的诱因可不是战场。  
“……如果在向导的指引下进行精神疏导，他应当可以重返战场，继续……”  
想都别想。你们这群家伙怎么不都去死。  
“……如果今天的审判中他被宣判无罪，那么我将自愿成为他的向导。”  
爱德蒙眨了眨眼。  
……向导？  
……在那里的是个向导？  
在联盟的制度中，军政法理当三权分立，理论上向导和哨兵都既不会出现在陪审团又不会出现在参议会。但也许那里并不是个“现在是向导”的人。也许只是表明可以去做向导——这样就好解决了。他的眼在黑暗中来回游移，视觉并不能给他带来黑幕后的任何信息，只有清澈的年轻男性的声音在回响。  
“……以主的名义，请各位慎重投票。”

天主——上帝，并没有垂怜爱德蒙。如果有一丝一毫的垂怜，那就不该把一切放到他手心又通通夺走。  
他的复仇靠的是自己。他保卫过议会大厦，对那里的安保所知甚详，甚至连在哪里安装炸弹不会被发觉都一清二楚。他潜藏、谋划、一步一步地等待谋杀目标进入爆炸范围，至于被连带而死的人——哈，谁关心那个。这个国家从根子上烂掉了。前线的战士在奋斗，而他的妻子只要拒绝嫁给别人就会被杀死——哈哈。  
主的指引早就毫无意义了。上帝死了。神的目光注视着金钱与权力，而陪它们一起欺压民众。他是A+级的哨兵，却什么都做不到。除了复仇、除了绝望地挣扎，什么都做不到。  
手心是空的。握紧他的手掌、抚慰他的精神的人已经消失了。神之类的无所谓。他不信仰神。他信仰海黛。他信仰他自己。  
可偏偏在他已经做好了死亡准备的时候，主与他开起了玩笑。  
“……请投出你们的神圣一票。”  
随着这个声音，黑暗中突然出现了光幕，蓝色与红色分别代表着生与死，各自占据光幕的半壁江山。数字开始跳动，爱德蒙自己都没意识到自己在注意它——就像他真的抱有什么期待一般。  
他其实并没有想过奇迹，直到现在也不认为它应当发生。可当奇迹就在自己面前、蓝色的数字并非个位数时，他还是忍不住在等待那个结果。并没有掺杂“想看到某个结果”的想法，仅仅是“想看到结果”。  
3:5。  
7:11。  
15:17。  
17:17。  
包括法官在内，一共三十五张有效票。  
爱德蒙静静看着那道屏幕，思维几乎停止运转。比五感更直接的、毫无逻辑但在战场上无数次救过他的命的第六感——直觉在尖叫，在他脑海里嗡嗡作响。他知道结果。他甚至仿佛知道还没有投票的那个人是谁。他——  
数字跳动了一下。  
18:17。  
死刑无效。  
二审取消一审判决，改判强制精神纾解及义务劳动。

爱德蒙的脑子晕乎乎一片。他大口喘着气，冷汗浸透了内衫。完全没有“不会死”的实感，手指在抽搐，思维好像只剩下一句“怎么可能”，徒劳地质问着黑色幕布后的世界。  
到底有多少利益往来、到底有多少无法被观看的秘密、到底有多少历史都不会记录的交易——他不知道。他只是看到了那个结果。  
一票险胜。  
罪犯的命运就这样被一群与死者毫无关系的人做出判决。  
他听到有风声在他耳边回响，有人拉着他的手铐让他往前走——什么时候被从椅子上带下来的——不知道，他的精神进入了短暂的神游，等思绪重新平复下来，他发现自己身处拘束室。  
拘束室是用来关押哨兵的特殊牢房。墙壁用特殊材料制造得松软柔韧，足以防止他自杀或试图伤害别人。屋子里没有多余的束缚，因为适当的空间可以让哨兵放松。细密的安详的雨声通过播音设备环绕在他周围，这是为了保护哨兵的感官而施加的白噪音。而屋子里唯一一扇门几乎与墙壁融为一体，只能从外界打开，内部连个把手都没有。  
……这叫什么事。在发生什么。让一个手里有不止个位数的人命的人活着？这个国家疯到这个程度了么？  
他稍微撑起自己，放弃了在软到下陷的地面上移动，努力整理着自己的思绪。那个少年的声音……对，他说服了其他人。可是他到底说了什么？没有记忆，因为当时他几乎一直在想些别的乱七八糟的东西，而彻底忽视了自己的感官。  
无论如何，光凭嘴是不可能说服那群人的。是某个家族给出了足够的利益么？他有什么价值让那个家族如此力保他？或是自己的命已经轻贱到某个富家子弟年少轻狂的一句话就能决定了？  
……脑袋疼得厉害。长久以来神经紧绷地进行复仇，剧烈波动的精神早已脆弱不堪，他几乎觉得自己随时会因为某些刺激彻底崩溃，变成成千上万缺少向导的精神纾解而发疯的哨兵中的一员。向导——对了，那个少年好像说要当他的向导。  
爱德蒙面无表情地躺下，盯着天花板。要当他的向导。  
果然还是去死吧。也许对方会大意地独自靠近他呢。在对方靠近他的瞬间让对方去死吧。他手里可不差这一条人命。  
……钱权富贵。  
恶心。  
都去死比较好。

“……对，是的，就是这里……”  
“……大人，如果……”  
“……很危险……绝对会……”  
爱德蒙用手挡住脸，同时慢慢睁开眼睛。他清楚地听到了门那边的声音——其实不该这样，墙壁的隔音效果非常好，他应该只能听到特意安排的雨声。这说明门已经被打开了，也许只是虚掩着。他慢慢在地上滚动，一点点靠近声源，柔软的地面在他身下变形又复原。  
“……如果他……”  
“……大人，请务必……”  
“没关系。”是那个少年的声音，清亮到足以穿透周围的嘈杂，“我是向导。他需要我。”  
爱德蒙猛地抬头——因为对方已经推开了门。

周围的人都变成了“冗余信息”。  
站在中间的那个人一步步向他走过来。精神领域随着对方的脚步震荡，他的直觉在欢呼雀跃，全身每一个细胞每一点哨兵的本能都在告诉他，“这个人能帮我”。  
趋利避害的本能。在战场上躲开致命一击的倚仗。所有信息综合在一起、无需理智而用仿佛存在于体外某处的判断器作出的决定——他坐在地上，怔怔看着对方，而没有做出任何威胁的动作。  
“爱德蒙·唐泰斯？”  
那是一个比他矮得多的男孩。看起来甚至尚未成年，皮肤呈现与他熟悉的“黑人”不同的棕褐色，似乎偏向于原本就是黄色而往黑色涂抹后的效果。与此相对的是他有一头纯白的长发，发丝像是永远不会玷污的光环绕在他身边，发质柔软到仿佛在空中漂浮。  
“……你是……？”  
白噪音不知何时停止了。被谁关掉了——他们的谈话空间安静到令人心慌。少年轻轻推上了房门，再转过身，用金色的眼睛注视着他。明明刚才他背对爱德蒙、全身所有的弱点都暴露在哨兵眼前，可爱德蒙没能做出任何举动。  
他的身体偏离了摇摇欲坠的意志，选择相信直觉。  
但是——明明向导只是普通人，即使受过特殊训练，也不可能与哨兵相抗衡——  
为什么，本能中除了求助，还有危机感？精神太过混乱、身体太过虚弱，以至于敏锐的向导可以威胁到他么？  
“我的名字是天草时贞。”  
“天草……”是东方人？他不了解那些人的起名规则。也许是东方裔。姓是天草，名是时贞？  
……好长的发音。  
这就是爱德蒙对这个名字的唯一看法。  
对方在他面前单膝蹲下来，用双手按住他的肩膀。金色的眼睛里映出因为复仇和关押而憔悴的他的面容。  
“……你想做什么？我不会回战场了。”  
“……”天草垂下睫羽，轻轻笑了。他的笑容里没有恶意，所以爱德蒙明白他不是在嘲笑自己——随即天草在他面前解开衣扣，露出左侧的肩膀。  
在那里有一道黑色纹身，看起来像一个长方形。但爱德蒙知道它是什么，或者它曾经该是什么。  
在向导身上只会有一种印记，记载着由他负责的哨兵的名字；就像哨兵身上也会纹着向导的名字。这种纹身有特殊的磁性，在战场上用机器扫描即可快速确定哨兵或向导的身份，并让对应的哨兵和向导汇合。一旦遇到阵型涣散的情况，这种纹身可以帮助指挥官快速进行调度而及时稳定哨兵们。  
而黑色长方形的含义是“哨兵已死亡”。  
爱德蒙不得不承认这是有效的。他的戒心好像突然被打破：他失去了海黛，而对方失去了自己的哨兵。  
至少在这件事上他们是同类。  
“你的敌人不是我。”少年的声音依旧平静温柔，“我是你的朋友。敌人的敌人就是朋友。”  
爱德蒙慢慢抬眼看着他。  
那是连暗示都算不上的、可以说是明示的邀请，他几乎觉得自己遇到了另一个复仇者——另一个，冷静的、沉默的、更能容忍和煎熬的复仇者。  
但对方眼里并没有火焰，光在那里柔和地流淌，让爱德蒙想起平静的海面。  
“……还有谁。”  
——除了我杀的人，还有谁参与了海黛的死？  
天草将手指放在唇中间，做了个“噤声”的动作。  
——不能在这说。  
爱德蒙忍不住吸了口气。  
他明白，如果以杀死对方或结束自己为目的，那他已经输了。  
“……我愿意劳动‘改造’。”  
“爱德蒙·唐泰斯……接受法律的安排。”


End file.
